Calibration of an optoelectronic three-dimensional (3D) acquisition or reconstruction system is typically done at assembly time. Subsequent calibrations of the system may be needed due to the system's deviation from initial calibration due to various external factors, such as temperature, humidity or barometric pressure changes, or displacement of sensing and/or projecting devices included in the system. However, these subsequent calibrations may not always be performed when needed, for example, in response to the distortions occurring in the acquisition system due to external factors. Furthermore, these calibrations may have to be done manually and may require using calibration objects with known dimensions that may be used to correct the system for known measures between given detectable features of the object.